


Yrjänä

by arteww



Series: Leanne/Katie/Padma [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Psychological Drama, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arteww/pseuds/arteww
Summary: Katie haluaisi kovasti olla sekä Leannen että Padman kanssa.





	Yrjänä

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä teksti on saanut inspiraation seuraavasta lainauksesta:  
> “There is a crack in everything.  
> That's how the light gets in.”   
> ― Leonard Cohen, Selected Poems, 1956-1968  
> Tämähän tietysti sopi ihan täydellisesti tähän tilanteeseen, jossa Katie tässä tekstissä on.
> 
> Teksti nimi perustuu [Pyhään Yrjöön](https://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pyh%C3%A4_Yrj%C3%B6). Kukas tässä tekstissä voisi olla Yrjänä?

_”Mitä!” Leanne parkaisi. ”Haluatko sinä erota?!”  
  
Katie pudisti kiivaasti päätään ja puraisi huultaan, kun Leanne alkoi itkeä hysteerisesti.  
  
”Minä luulin että meillä menee hyvin”, Leanne nyyhkytti. ”Mitä minä olen tehnyt, mikset sinä enää halua olla kanssani!?”  
  
”Ei tässä ole siitä kyse”, Katie yritti sanoa, mutta Leanne lyyhistyi seinää vasten ja peitti kasvonsa käsiinsä. Katie hieraisi kädellään kasvojaan ja huokaisi raskaasti. Tämä ei nyt mennyt yhtään niin kuin hän oli ajatellut._  
  
Muisto Leannen itkettyneistä kasvoista sai Katien edelleen voimaan pahoin. Hän istahti järven ylle kurottelevalle laiturille ja puuskahti. Lopulta hän oli vain vetänyt Leannen syliinsä ja toistellut kerta toisensa perään, ettei halunnut erota tämän kanssa. Enempää hän ei ollut enää saanut ulos suustaan, sillä Leannen rauhoittuminen oli vienyt kauan eikä tyttö selvästikään ollut ollut valmis keskustelemaan aiheesta uudelleen. Ainakaan heti.  
  
 _Jos koskaan_ , Katie ynähti mielessään, veti polvensa rintaansa vasten ja kiersi kätensä lohduttavasti jalkojensa ympärille.  _Tiesin, ettei hän ottaisi sitä hyvin, mutta että hän menisi noin hysteeriseksi… Ei tästä tule mitään._  
  
Oli ollut virhe ottaa asia niin suorasukaisesti esiin, mutta hän ei ollut keksinyt mitään muutakaan keinoa, ja suora lähestymistapa oli ollut ainoa, johon hänen rohkeutensa oli riittänyt.  _Ajattelin, että jos saan asian nopeasti ulos, se on sitten sillä hoidettu. Mutta ei, olisihan minun pitänyt tietää, että minun olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain paljon pehmeämpää kuin ”Hei Leanne, tahtoisin tapailla myös Padmaa, olisiko se ok?” Olen idiootti._  
  
Kuovi huusi lähistöllä. Kevät oli vasta hiljalleen lämpenemässä, ja Katie kiskoi kaapuaan paremmin ylleen vahvan tuulen pyyhkäistessä häntä vasten. Hän sulki silmänsä ja yritti saada päätään tyhjenemään. Luuta hänen vieressään nytkähti hänen lantionsa osuessa siihen, mutta häntä ei huvittanutkaan lentää.  
  
Laituri keinahti vienosti, kun sille painettiin askelia. Katie ei liikahtanut vaan toivoi, että hänen hiljaisuutensa saisi tulijan kääntymään takaisin. Hän ei kaivannut kenenkään seuraa, hän ei halunnut selittää tilannetta kenellekään. Ei kukaan ymmärtäisi.  
  
”Saanko istua?”   
  
Katien kääntyi hätkähtäen katsomaan tulijaa. ”Toki, istu vaan”, hän sopersi.  
  
Padma istahti hänen viereensä, ja Katie tunsi lämmön syöksähtävän kehoonsa kylmästä vinkasta huolimatta. Sydän tykytti lujempaa, ja hänen teki mieli kiemurrella niin, että heidän kaapujensa reunat koskettaisivat toisiaan. Hän janosi Padman läheisyyttä, hän halusi sitä niin kipeästi ettei itsekään tuntunut ymmärtävän itseään.  _Sinulla on jo Leanne, miksei se riitä?_  
  
”Olitko lentämässä?” Padma kysyi.  
  
Katie pudisti päätään. ”Ei tehnytkään mieli.”  
  
”Miksei?”  
  
Katie hymähti vaisusti ja käänsi päänsä toisaalle tuntiessaan, kuinka salakavalat kyyneleet uhkasivat nousta silmäkulmiin. Hän oli suoristavinaan hiuksiaan samalla, kun pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi.  _Oma vikasi, ei tässä auta itkeä_ , hän sätti itseään. Padmalle hän vain kohautti olkiaan, koska puhuminen tuntui liian vaikealta.  
  
”Puhuitko viimein Leannen kanssa?”  
  
Katie veti terävästi henkeä ja nyökkäsi sitten pikaisesti. Hän sulki silmänsä ja puri huultaan, mutta siitä huolimatta kyyneleet tunkeutuivat silmäluomien alle. Hän puhalsi keuhkonsa hitaasti tyhjiksi ja yritti rauhoittaa itseään, mutta sitten kevyt käsi laskeutui varovaisesti hänen olkapäälleen.  
  
”Ei ilmeisesti mennyt hyvin”, Padma totesi. Tytön ääni oli niin tasaisen neutraali, että Katie tyrskähti itkuisen huvittuneena.  
  
”Ei mennyt, ei”, hän tokaisi nenäänsä niiskauttaen ja antautui sitten nojaamaan Padman kylkeä vasten. ”Leanne veti ihan kamalan kohtauksen ja itki hysteerisesti ties kuinka kauan. Sain hänet lopulta uskomaan, etten halua erota hänen kanssaan, mutta mitään muuta en sitten saanutkaan aikaan.”  
  
Padman käsi hänen olallaan siirtyi varovaisesti selkään, ja Katie tunsi tytön puristavan häntä hetkeksi itseään vasten ennen kuin ote heltyi ja käsi siirtyi vasten laituria tukemaan heidän asentoaan. Katie tunsi pistoksen rinnassaan –  _Padma on niin reilu ja minä niin kauhea_  – mutta yritti kovasti olla välittämättä siitä ja nojasi päätään Padman olkapäätä vasten. Hän sulki silmänsä.  _Haluan tätä, tämä tuntuu hyvältä. Miksi tämä olisi väärin?_  
  
”Ehkä hän tarvitsee vain aikaa”, Padma sanoi lopulta.  
  
”Ehkä”, Katie tuhahti pessimistisesti. ”Tai sitten hän ei enää koskaan halua kuulla nimeäsi.”  
  
”Onhan sekin mahdollista.” Padma kuulosti aina niin diplomaattiselta ja totiselta. Katie oli viettänyt unettomia öitä miettiessään, miksi piti sekä Leannesta että Padmasta. Kahta sen erilaisempaa ihmistä hän ei kyennyt edes kuvittelemaan: Leanne oli avoin, spontaani, rakastava, tunteellinen, lempeä, iloinen. Padma taas harkitsi sanojaan tarkkaan, ei hevillä näyttänyt tunteitaan, suhtautui asioihin järkiperäisesti ja vakavasti eikä heittäytynyt mihinkään ilman perinpohjaista selvitystyötä sekä plus-miinus-listojen kirjaamista.  
  
”En halua sen olevan”, Katie huokaisi ja sujautti kätensä vaivihkaa Padman selän taakse. Tyttö ei vastannut hänen lähentelyihinsä mitenkään, mutta ei vetäytynyt kauemmaskaan. ”Pidän Leannesta todella paljon. Mutta pidän sinustakin. En halua valita. En näe siinä mitään järkeä.”  
  
”Useimpien mielestä siinä ei ole mitään järkeä, ettei valitse”, Padma huomautti.  
  
”Kyllä minä sen tiedän”, Katie suhahti. ”Minusta se vain on ihan typerää. Ei kukaan sano minulle, kuinka monta ystävää minulla saa olla, joten miksi muilla pitäisi olla valtaa määrittää se, kuinka montaa ihmistä pussailen samaan aikaan. Ei siinä ole mitään järkeä.”  
  
”Ehkä on, ehkä ei”, Padma sanoi, muttei jatkanut sen enempää. Katie olisi halunnut pyörähtää tytön eteen, ravistella tätä olkapäistä ja painaa sitten tämän vasten laituria ja suudella lujaa. Joskus oli niin rasittavaa, että Padmasta oli aivan tavattoman vaikeaa saada mitään irti.   
  
”Etkö sinä sitten haluaisi pussata minua?” hän päätyi tällä kertaa kysymään suoraan. Padma oli sanonut, että tahtoi tutustua häneen ja piti hänen seurastaan, mutta mitään muuta hän ei ollut saanut tytöstä irti.  
  
”Ei sillä ole väliä tässä tilanteessa”, Padma tokaisi.  
  
”Ei tuo ole vastaus”, Katie intti. ”Jos suutelisin sinua, antaisitko sen tapahtua?”  
  
Padma ei vastannut mitään.  
  
Katien sydän löi, ja löi, ja löi. Kovaa ja kivuliaasti niin, että kämmenet hikosivat ja hengitys tihentyi. Hän jännitti vartalonsa, nojasi painoaan kätensä varaan ja kohotti päätään niin, että saattoi katsoa Padman kasvoja. Padma ei kohdannut hänen katsettaan, vaan tuijotti ilmeettömästi järvelle. Katie uskalsi tuskin liikkua, mutta halu oli niin suuri, että hän hivuttautui varovasti yhä lähemmäs ja lähemmäs, kunnes hengitti suoraan vasten Padman poskea. Kun Padma ei vieläkään katsonut häneen, Katie ojensi hitaasti kätensä, kosketti sillä Padman poskea ja käänsi tytön kasvot hitaasti puoleensa.  
  
Lopulta hän katsoi Padmaa suoraan silmiin ja hengitti vasten tämän huulia. Padman ilme oli sulkeutunut eikä tämä tehnyt elettäkään vastatakseen hänen liikkeisiinsä, mutta Katie hymyili silti pienesti.  _Ainakin hän on yhä tässä._  
  
Hän liikahti vielä hivenen eteenpäin ja painoi kylmät huulensa Padman huulille. Sydän hakkasi valtavalla sykkeellä, ja jalkojen välissä tuntui kuumaa tykytystä. Katien rinnassa riehui ilo, ja hän liikautti huuliaan syventääkseen suudelmaa, tunteakseen Padman huulet paremmin vasten omiaan.  
  
Sitten Padma vetäytyi kauemmas ja kompuroi seisomaan. ”Anteeksi, Katie, en pysty tähän, tämä tuntuu vain väärältä. Kyllä sinä tiedät että tämä on väärin, ei meidän pitäisi”, tämä sanoi hivenen hengästyneen kuuloisesti.  
  
Katie tuijotti lautojen alla aaltoilevaa vettä. Sydän tykytti voimalla ja hän tunsi olonsa irtonaiseksi. Yhden pienen hetken verran kaikki oli ollut juuri niin kuin hän oli halunnut, ja takaisin todellisuuteen tippuminen iski lujaa.  _Olet typerys._  
  
”Katie? Oletko kunnossa?” Padma kysyi. Katie ei tiennyt, oliko koskaan aikaisemmin kuullut tytöltä niin tunnepohjaista äänensävyä. Tämähän kuulosti lähestulkoon huolestuneelta. Hän pystyi kuitenkin vain nyökkäämään. Kyyneleet uhkasivat taas vallata hänen silmänsä, ja hän piti katseensa tiukasti lautojen välisissä raoissa.   
  
”Katie”, Padma lausui hiljaa. ”Ole kärsivällinen. Hän tarvitsee vain aikaa. Jutelkaa uudestaan, vaikka huomenna. Kyllä me voidaan odottaa.”  
  
Katie nyökkäsi toistamiseen ja sulki silmänsä. Kyyneleet tipahtivat laiturille, mutta hän oli varma, ettei Padma kyennyt näkemään niitä. Hän ei halunnut olla heikko. Hän halusi olla yhtä järkevä ja vahva kuin Padma.   
  
Käsi kosketti hänen hiuksiaan, silitti niitä muutaman kerran. ”Kyllä tämä tästä”, Padma kuiskasi ennen kuin askeleet harppoivat kovaäänisinä pois.  
  
Katie pidätti hengitystään niin kauan kuin jaksoi. Sitten hän lysähti keräksi laiturille ja purskahti itkuun.


End file.
